


Severus Snape, Hunter?

by moondansr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondansr/pseuds/moondansr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape walks into a bar and meets... Jo Harvelle.</p><p>Written as part of A Ficathon Walks Into a Bar, Fall 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Snape, Hunter?

“No, mom, it’s just a party. There won’t be anything scarier than a random boy there.” Jo cast discontent looks at the front door, the one she’d nearly made it out of.

“You don’t know that. I’d rather you were at the bar where I can watch over you. Besides, I’m short handed tonight and I could really use the help.”

“Mom,” Jo rolled her eyes. She knew there was no use arguing anymore. If her mother wanted her there at the Roadhouse, all night long, she was going to need a miracle to get out. It was just one more thing to make her want out. At 17 she was more than a little aware that she didn’t fit in with the kids she went to school with. Even the ones that accepted her didn’t know exactly what to think of her, and why should they? She was a weirdo, her family made her that way.

She went to the kitchen just so she didn’t have to stare at her mom anymore. If only she could get away, far, far away from this place. She didn’t even care if some weirdo monster killed her or something, as long as she didn’t have to spend another moment here being Ellen Harvelle’s obedient daughter.

“Jo, can you take a few orders for me,” her Mom called a few hours later. Mostly the Roadhouse sold beer and liquor. Though there was a kitchen, nothing really elaborate ever came out of it, just burgers, fries, onion rings, basic bar food.

“Yeah, coming,” she tossed on an apron over her party clothes and headed out into the bar. She really wasn’t in the mood, but there was no helping it. Fighting with her mom never got her anywhere good. Several orders later she saw the oddest sight. An imposing man with a hooked nose, black shoulder length hair and a scowl that suited her mood walked in. That wasn’t the unusual part though. The strange thing was that this man wore a robe, and he wore it as if there was no question that that was exactly what he should have on.

Jo paused, staring for a bit too long before she made up her mind. She had to meet this man.

***

Severus Snape walked into the bar and paused to scan the room. He didn’t see anything especially magical about it, yet his contact had been clear. The bar was a hub for magical activity in these parts. There had been more magic here in the past year than anywhere else nearby.

Satisfied that there was no obvious source for said magic, Severus made his way to the darkest, most obscure seat in the place. Surprisingly he was still noticed. A female child with blond hair and determined eyes approached him.

“What’s your poison,” she asked. Her tone was far too jovial to be asking about poison.

Severus raised his eyebrows. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what she meant, more that he was in a mood. He was usually in a mood. “I dare say I would prefer not to be poisoned this evening. What do you have that’s strong and smooth?”

“Other than me?” She tossed her hair over her shoulder revealing a smooth expanse of skin.

The child was flirting… with him? Severus trailed his eyes over the skin and wondered briefly about her actual age. He thought somewhere between sixteen and eighteen. Muggle children weren’t much different from the ones he taught at Hogwarts.

“As you said, other than you,” he agreed, trying to decide what house she would be in if she had magic. Not Hufflepuff, she was too much out for herself, nor Ravenclaw, she didn’t strike him as scholarly.

As he debated between Gryffindor and Slytherin, she listed a few drinks and he chose one at random. He had never felt like getting used the the muggle offerings. Magical society had been such a relief to him, that he tried to keep all things muggle as far from his life as possible. As she left, with a distinct wiggle to her walk, he scanned the bar again.

His time to people watch was cut short when she returned however. She set down his drink and leaned towards him all at once displaying her cleavage and her interest in him. Why him?

“So, are you in town for long? I could show you the sights.”

Why was she flirting with him? With a simple flicker of his gaze, Severus could see ten other men closer to her age and better suited. Maybe he seemed safe?

“No think you, I’ll be quite fine on my own.” He reached forward, took up the drink and swallowed about half of it. That felt nice.

She shrugged, “No skin off my back,” and she moved away, looking a bit put out. No doubt she wasn’t used to men being able to say no. “I’m here every night, if you change your mind.”

That was interesting. Not the fact that she still had some interest in him, but the fact that she was there every night. Since looking around the bar hadn’t helped, he hazarded a direct question.

“Have you noticed any unusual happenings here?”

Her eyes flickered with recognition, and she leaned back in. “There might have been a thing or two, and I could use a ride out of town. If you want to talk somewhere away from here, I’ll tell you whatever I can.”

Severus noticed Harry as he entered the bar, and backed away from her a bit. Severus knew that the girls interest was strange, but ever since they started dating Harry seemed certain that each person who was nice to Severus must be hitting on him.

***

As soon as he saw the blond woman, Harry knew she was trouble. He made his way across the room to Severus, getting more and more upset as he did. Severus was staring down her cleavage. Severus was talking to her. He never talked to anyone! By the time Harry reached them he could feel emotions eating away at his stomach.

“So, what, you go off to investigate one thing alone and when I find you you’re chatting up some random woman?” Harry put his hands on his hips, ignoring the blond.

“I’m not chatting up anyone, Harry and you should watch what you say.”

Harry huffed out a breath indignantly. “I’ll watch what I say when you watch where you look.”

At least Harry had his attention now. Severus’ eyes were all for him. That was the way he liked it.

“I wasn’t looking at anything in particular. Really, Harry, she’s a child,” Severus drawled. He was trying to calm Harry down, something Harry was well aware of, but it would be a lot easier if Severus actually used facts.

“She’s only two or three years younger than me!”

“Which explains why we’re having so much trouble.” Severus stood up then, drinking down the rest of the liquid in his glass, and tossing some cash on the table. “I think we had better move on.” He nodded at the girl, “Good evening.” Then he put his arm around Harry and lead him out of the bar.

It wasn’t exactly what Harry had wanted, but Severus’ arm around him made him feel more secure.

***

Jo took the money off of the bar, and tried to follow the two men. The second one had worn normal clothes, blue jeans and a nondescript t-shirt. She didn’t care that the two men were together, or that they were both pretty rude in their own ways. What mattered was that there was something about them, and at least the first one knew about the life. He’d asked about strange happenings.

Everything seemed to be against her as she made her way to the front door, and when she finally made it outside she had to jog a bit to get close enough to tail them. Jo followed them toward the parking lot, then watched them ease into the shadows beside the bar.

“You were too flirting,” the younger man insisted as they stopped, and Jo held back a bit. 

“You have a vivid imagination, one that is only going to get you in more and more trouble as time goes on. Give me your hand,” the older man said briskly.

“Where are we going?”

“Home.”

Jo had never seen them before, so home had to be pretty far away. She could sneak into their car if she could figure out which one it was. Then she could hide in the backseat until they were too far away to easily come back. As they took hands she prepared to follow them, staying low and hidden.

There was a loud crack and Jo slowly stood up, staring at the shadows the two men had occupied. They were gone. She went to the spot where they had stood, looking for a sign of how they had done that, but Jo still hadn’t found a single clue half an hour later when her mom came outside to fetch her.

~~~~~~


End file.
